Frank Sinatra
Frank Sinatra battled Freddie Mercury in Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Francis Albert "Frank" Sinatra was born on December 12th, 1915, in Hoboken, New Jersey. He was a renowned singer, actor, director, and producer. He originally partnered with Harry James and Tommy Dorsey when he started his musical career, but found large success as a solo-artist. In 1946, Sinatra released his first album, The Voice of Frank Sinatra. After this, his career halted for a couple years, but it was reborn as he acquired an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor in From Here to Eternity. Following the release of several critically acclaimed albums with Capitol Records, he established his own label, Reprise Records, where he found further success. Sinatra's huge success allowed him to tour internationally, founding the Rat Pack; a group of actors including Dean Martin, Sammy Davis, Jr., Peter Lawford, and Joey Bishop. He also sung the opening titles for the TV sitcom, Married... With Children which ran from 1987 to 1997. Sinatra eventually succumbed to his severe health problems and died of a heart attack at the age of 82 on May 14th, 1998, in Los Angeles, California. ERBoH Bio Hey baby! It's me, old blue eyes, Frank Sinatra. I sing, I swing, and ring-a-ding-ding, I'm an Italian American icon! I set out on my path to be the first modern pop superstar as a kid, hanging out and singing for tips in night clubs and bars. I had quite a few hit songs like "Come Fly With Me" and "Theme from New York New York". (You're looking at my suit. It wouldn't hurt to clean yourself up, kid. Have a little respect for yourself.) During World War II, I was deemed "Unfit for Combat" although it's suspected that I just "paid a lot of money" in order to "avoid going to war." But I like to think I helped out my country in my own funny little way - by making boatloads of cash and slamming choice broads! I won an Academy Award for my acting in a film called "From Here to Eternity" and later put together a group of classy guys (actors, singers, entertainers) known as the Rat Pack. You might know us from a little flick called "Ocean's Eleven". The original one, baby! I was known for having things "My Way" (another hit, look it up, four-eyes) and whether or not having things my way meant getting a little help from the mafia, well, I can't quite say. Wink. Lyrics [Note: Frank Sinatra is in dark gray, while Freddie Mercury is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' (Ho!) What's wrong with your face, baby? Yikes! With those teeth, when you're through, there'll be no dust left to bite! Christ! News flash, kid: this is show business! Show some class when you dress; shave that bush off your lips! Boom! Your band's named Queen, huh? Ain't that sweet. You dance like you rode a bicycle race with no seat! That's what's wrong with you people; you'll do anything to get famous! You changed your name to Mercury. You should've been Freddie Uranus! 'During Freddie Mercury's first verse:' Guinea dago! Guinea dago? Guinea dago, Figaro! 'Verse 2:' Easy, jaws of life, I can't stand a racist. I love the coloreds and the queers; just ask Sammy Davis! Look, we all wanna swing, baby, but you took it too far. You played butthole roulette, and you lost the draw! Scrapped lyrics This is show business, baby, tuck in those lips. What, you got midgets putting chap stick on you in shifts? ---- Oh! Jesus, kid what's wrong with your face? You got teeth and hair and shit all over the place! Trivia *Sinatra is the first known rapper in which their actor used colored eye contacts to portray them in a battle. *He is the first rapper to speak during an opponent's verse. Gallery Sinatranojacket.jpg|Sinatra without his jacket in Epic Dance Battles of History Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury Category:EpicLLOYD